


Wario's Daughter

by TheDankRoad



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Babysitting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Partying, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDankRoad/pseuds/TheDankRoad
Summary: When Wario's daughter comes over, will they have fun? Based on personal theories on character relationships I have.





	1. The Visit

One day, Wario was at home, watching wrestling. Just as it was getting good, someone knocked at the door. He quickly turned the TV off and got up, making sure not to grumble too much. "Wah, who's there?" he said.  
"It's me, Papa!" came the voice of a 5 year old girl. "Wah, Aza! I wasn't expecting your mother to drop you off today... Come in!" Wario replied, opening the door.  
They gave each other a warm hug, and afterwards they decided to make garlic cookies.  
"Aza, could you read the recipe for me?" Wario asked. "I can't read. I only just learned how to count to 7!" the young Azalea said. "Wah, is that so?" he said.  
"Well, could you get the garlic, Aza?"  
~~~~~  
Once the garlic cookies were done and eaten, Wario asked his daughter "What are we doing today?" "Mini goof" she said. "Mini golf? Good thing I have a coupon!" he replied. And so they went to the Diamond City Mini Golf...


	2. Waluigi's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wario decides to let Waluigi handle his child while he goes party. Waluigi tries to teach the girl a "valuable" lesson...

It was hole 4 out of nine, and Azalea was losing by 5 points. She was near the end of the hole, and Wario was cheering her on. "Come on, Aza, get it in the Chomp's mouth!" he yelled. Azalea putted as hard as she could, and undershot the putt. She then tapped it in for +2 points.  
"Was that good, Papa?" she asked. "I guess." Wario bluntly said. Just then, Waluigi strolled up to them.  
"Waluigi thinks the course is cheating!" exclaimed the beanpole. "Wah, what brings you here?" said Wario. "Waluigi's here to bring you to the party!" "Can't go. Azalea needs me" explained Wario.  
"Weh, that's where I come in. Leave her with Waluigi!" he suggested. "Hmmm... Well, it's good for Aza to be with other people I suppose... And I'm sure her mom won't mind too much..." Wario thought aloud. "Fantastic! Now hold my hand!" Waluigi said to the little girl. She shyly grabbed the lanky man's hand, and went off with him. "See you, Papa." "See you, Aza."  
~~~~~  
Waluigi drove himself and Azalea to the ice cream parlor. He parked the car and kicked the door open.  
"Come on, ya little... well, Waluigi can't say!" he said, as they walked into the store. The poor Toad at the counter smiled.  
"What can I get for ya?" said he. "Waluigi needs 1 scoop of Eggplant for himself, and... and..." he hesitated.  
"2 scoops of Raspberry Heaven, please" Azalea finished. "Weh, why though?" Waluigi asked. "It looks like Mama" she said. Having scooped the ice cream, the clerk Toad said "That will be 5 coins." "WHAT?! Well, next time it won't be that much!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled the coins out and payed. "Come on, Azalea let's blow this place and go to Waluigi's favourite store!" "Yay!" shouted Azalea as they went out the door.  
~~~~~  
"This is it!" Waluigi said, as they got out at The Prank and Novelty Emporium. "I don't understand" said Azalea as they entered. "You see, sometimes in life, you gotta mess with people just a little bit. Waluigi's gonna find you something small" he said as they went to the various noisemakers. As they went closer, Azalea noticed someone very dear to her. It was Toadette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN! This is gonna have to be 3 chapters, since it must conclude soon.


	3. Wario's Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toadette finds that Wario might have had too much fun at the party...

"Hello Mama!" the child called out immediately.  
"Hello Azalea and... Waluigi?!" Toadette said. Waluigi raised his hands in the air. "Waluigi can explain..." he stuttered. "  
Toadette sighed. "I can guess that my ex is off getting drunk, right?" she went. "Mama, can I have this Laugh Can?" Azalea interrupted. "Of course you can, dear. Now come with me. We're going to see your Papa."  
~~~~~  
The party was going along swimmingly, when the door was punched down. Standing in the doorway, laughter coming from behind, was Toadette. The party goers took her and Azalea to the back room, where they found Wario, passed out from being drunk. "Papa, get up now!" Azalea asked, shaking him. He snorted, and slowly got up.  
"Wahaha, Aza, I didn't know you were here!" he slurred. "You really should take college more seriously" Toadette said. "Whatever, it's not like I can afford to pay the bills. Waha, hahahahaha!" Wario laughed alongside the can. "Ask your brother for a loan!" Toadette suggested. "Nah, I'll ask Angus Tanner. He's studying to be a psychologist!" Wario stated.  
And so they left, Wario sitting in the back being drunk, Toadette driving to her house, and Azalea not really caring either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Be sure to ask questions and stuff. See you!


End file.
